


Swift Cast, Raise

by starfields



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, The rest of the gang is there too but eh they don't do much, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfields/pseuds/starfields
Summary: He was the apprentice of Sumi-E-Yan.Successor of Towa-A-Canta.White Mage of Twelveswood.Slayer of primals.Chosen warrior of Hydaelyn.Healing is his job, he can do this._____________alt vault with WHM doing his job.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent fic with the alternate title "Fuck U I'm a White Mage".

Haurchefant had fainted, not dead yet. His aether was still there, smouldering, but there.  
  
"Aymeric get back," Aesir said with practiced calm, this was his job he could do this.  _ Don't  _ panic.  
  
"Wait what, what are you doing Aesir," Aymeric clutched his friend tighter, he was so scared. What had they done in that blasted place.  
  
"My job, Aymeric please," embers now, his tail flickered behind him, he was running out of time. "Lucia!" He reached for his staff gently placing Haurchefant's hand on the ground. Lucia quickly came up behind Aymeric, easing him away from his friend and carefully lowered Haurchefant the rest of the way to the ground without a word. She was far too good for them.  
  
  
Okay he could do this;  
He was the apprentice of Sumi-E-Yan.  
Successor of Towa-A-Canta.  
White Mage of Twelveswood.  
Slayer of primals.  
Chosen warrior of Hydaelyn.  
Healing is his job, he can do this.  
  
  
Aesir takes a deep breath closing his eyes and gently placing a hand over Haurchefant's wound. Aether granted by the elementals begins to dance around him, directed by his staff and hand to the wound. Aesir poured the healing magic in having to chase off the tainted aether from Ser Zephrim, before he could even start to stitch the flesh back together. The process felt so long even though it had likely been less than a minute. He was so tired from fighting his way here, through the corrupted heaven's ward keeping his party alive and fighting fit. The lights of his magic danced before his closed eyes, fear and exhaustion both stopping him from opening them to even glance at his handy work.  
  
Someone moved now next to him and put a hand on his arm, giving Aesir a light squeeze.  
  
"You're almost done Aesir, just a little more," ah Alphinaud. Just a little more then, he could do this. Then, then he could sleep, he was so tired his arms were shaking. This had been even harder than healing the tainted aether of that damn zombie dragon, at least then he had help. But dear Alphi's healing wasn't strong enough for this yet, he was still learning to use it in a more practical sense.   
  
A small, sharp, gasp of pain rings out and Aesir’s eyes snap open. He’d done it just...just in time. Haurchefant’s breaths are shallow and pained, but steady. A wound would still be there, raw and painful but the major damage was gone. The rest would have to be healed naturally as Aesir had nothing left. Darkness begins to creep into the corner of his vision and he sags forward, Alphinaud wraps an arm around his torso. Clearly he had over done it, but it was worth it so worth it.   
  
Haurchefant groans and eyes flicker open.   
“My dear?” he croaks reaching a hand up towards Aesir for the second time that day. Aesir smiles small and soft, tail softly swaying behind him.   
“Hello heart..” Aesir laughs softly before suddenly pitching forward, definitely over did it. He passes out smiling in relief as the others panic around him, everything would be fine.   
  
He wakes several hours later laid down in a bed, Haurchefant curled up beside him, holding tight. Aesir sighs softly and rubs his horn on the crown of his love's head. He wraps his arms and tangles his legs around Haurchefant, careful not to touch the side with his injury. He was safe,  _ they _ were safe and everything would be okay. Soon Aesir would have to get up and back to work but for now, he was going to stay right here happy and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and wrote a little (tiny bit really) more, I am a sucker for fluff and cuddles.

When Aesir next woke Hauchefant was practically on top of him, head tucked under his chin narrowly avoiding his horns. still holding just as tight. Aesir laughed softly, he was protecting him as furiously in sleep as he did in the waking hours. Aesir lightly ran a hand down his back over the exit wound the spear had left in his love, Aesir's smile twisted into a frown. Haurchefant had almost thrown his life away for him, if Aesir had been any slower his love would be dead.

He knew there would be no stopping Haurchefant from using his everything to stop harm from coming to him, especially from what Aymeric had said about the six knights being needed to stop Haurchefant from coming after him when he went to fight Shiva. Which was honestly both very impressive and touching, before Haurchefant Aesir had always been left to fend for himself the fact someone cared enough to do that meant a lot. His other friends loved him of that he was sure but he also knew that to them he was undefeatable, which was simply not true. When you get down to it he was just an Auri healer, one day he would lose and then what?

Aesir shoved that thought back down when Haurchefant shifted and tried to curl closer. Aether pulsed softly in Aesir's hand as he ran it back over the wound checking his work, most of the internal danger was gone but damage to the muscle still remained. Maybe he had recovered enough to heal it…

"Now now my heart, you need to rest," a half asleep Haurchefant whispered, untangling one of his arms to push Aesir's hand away. The injured knight lifted his head slightly to look Aesir in the eyes. "You have done enough my wonderful warrior, my body can heal on its own from here."

"I've recovered enough to fix the muscle damage." 

"My light it's fine, I'm fine I will heal in time," he places a kiss to the scales that line Aesir's jaw. "You need not worry any more."

"I know," aesir sighed, "just if I had been any slower than you would have been lost."

"Aye, just as if I had been you would be. I could not live with myself if that had come to pass, so now just rest." Haurchefant pulled himself up to get a better look at Aesir's face. "If you really must when you have fully recovered you can heal the muscle damage, but please do leave the scar. I find myself quite proud of it."

Aesir hums for a moment then nods in agreement.

"How'd they get me down from there anyway?"

"I think dearest Estinien might have carried you down, not to sure though I passed out again not long after you did." Aesir hums again, a hand weaves its way into Haurchefant's hair combing it slowly.  
"Now my light shall we get up and tell the others all is well, or shall we sleep for a moment longer?" He leans into Aesir's touch preening under the attention. 

"I best get up and let them know I am fine, Alphi must be in quite a state by now. Poor kid has been through so much already" he pauses for a moment thinking about his friend. "You should stay here though, you still need some time to recover. Healing like that can put a strain on your body."

"Ha if you think I am leaving your side anytime soon, then you are very wrong indeed my light. This time it would take many more than just half a dozen knights to keep me from your side." 

Aesir barks out a laugh at that, wrapping his arms around his love in a hug as tight as he could without hurting him.

"Very well, we shall go see them together."


End file.
